


Woman in the Jewel

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 13:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15995726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were each other's first love, they were partner's in crime, and more than anything started a family together.Though, much time has passed and while Robin was left heartbroken before moving on to Regina; Marian stayed in the Enchanted Forest hoping and clinging onto hope to see her family one last time. Though when Emma frees Marian before her execution they return together to Storybrooke Marian is forced to see that Robin has started moving on.Can two long-lost-loves find their way back to one another after so long?





	Woman in the Jewel

I had my thick, burgundy cloak wrapped as tightly around me as I could manage but it still wasn't enough to keep the cold from touching my body. My breath came out ruggedly as I tried to control how my body reacted to the dropping temperatures.  
Three days locked inside this cell, three days of refusing to eat the rotten food the guards brought in, three days without Robin and my baby. Every time I thought about them I felt my heart sink to my stomach, my baby must be so scared, and Robin worried sick. My hands rubbed my arms to keep some heat touching my skin. I had tried so many times to escape; I had decided to use the spoon on the floor of my cell to try and do anything to the lock but no avail. I even tried to outrun, outthink, and even fight the guards but I always felt the gloved hand across my face before I was roughly thrown to the ground of my cell once more. So many times I had come to the brink, the teetering edge of losing hope and I felt anxiety creeping in, _'what if they aren't waiting for me_ '? Some part of me was relieved to think this; it would mean they got out of the hands of the queen.

I was alone in my thoughts but not soon afterward I heard the cell door next to me unlock, open, and lock again. I looked through the bars at a distance to see the woman who was a prisoner, like me. She had blonde hair and fair skin, even though she was on her hands and knees I could easily tell she was at least 5 foot something.

"Are you alright," I asked as I maintained my distance.

The woman grunted a little before she was able to get off her knees and brush herself off.

"Yeah, think so, thanks."

As the woman got off her knees, she leaned against the cell bars for support. "I'm...Leia," she answered with a little annoyance in her voice.

I smiled a little at the sound of it before responding "I wish I could say it was nice to meet you."

She chuckled a little at that, "Yeah, borrowing the circumstances I get it." I smiled a little at her humor.

"What's your name?" She asked in a soft tone. "I don't dare speak it here, the queen doesn't know who I am, and my silence is the only thing keeping my family safe," I responded, and I could hear the panic seeping into my voice.

"She's pretty ruthless, huh?" I kept silent about her question, I merely just met her gaze before dropping my eyes to observe the ground. I could hear rustling before in the corner of my eye I could see her reaching through my bars to hand me something. "Here, you hungry? I swiped it off a food tray on the way down." I hesitated for a moment, I didn't know this woman, but the starvation and fatigue were getting to me now more than ever. So with wobbly legs and a dull headache, I rose and began walking over to her before taking the bread in trembling hands.

I then noticed her staring at me with a mixed expression of shock and relief, "What, what is it?" I asked with panic. But her response was calm, and with it, the fear that shot up through my gut began to simmer back down slowly. "I saw you in the village with the queen; I wanted to help but -" "It's alright if you had tried to free me you would have just ended up in here a day sooner," I spoke reassuringly. "What did she put you in here for?" Leia asked. My eyes grew a little wide in fear again, and my mouth opened once in an attempt to answer, but nothing came out, so I tried a second time, "I knew where Snow White was hiding-I refused to tell the queen."

She looked at me with a look of shock and pride, "you gave up your freedom to ensure Snow White's?" "Of course, I believe her to be innocent," I responded firmly. "How long were you in for?" Leia asked with the slightest tone of uncertainty. "Like you...just one more night." Her expression melted into something of admiration, whether it was directed at the queen or me I didn't know. "No, one more night because tomorrow everyone is to be executed."

The look of horror on her face stopped me in my tracks; why was she so surprised? It was the Evil Queen. I began to nibble on the bread even though my gut was urging me on to eat the bun in three bites, but I restrained myself knowing if I did so I would throw it all up. I then saw the blonde picking up her wooden spoon and unraveling the wire around it. She then turned to me, "give me your spoon," she said. I handed her my spoon without question and watched with curious eyes as she did the same with my spoon before it suddenly donned on me, she was trying to pick the lock.

It took a few minutes of attempting and failing but to my shock and astonishment the lock was freed, and Leia left her prison cell. I was expecting her to be on her way, but I then saw her walk quickly over to my lock and proceed to pick the lock. "What are you doing?" I asked sternly. She looked up at me with a mixed expression, but I ignored it and went on, "go!" She looked at me for a few seconds before she continued to pick the lock until it finally unlatched. "We don't leave people behind," she merely said before taking my hand and leading us out of prison.


End file.
